User talk:ToaAuserv
---- So many archives... >_> ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess users really like talking to you. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Friend Code I will also send you my wii number. May I get Yours?Toa Xairos 01:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Sent I sent it on bzp.Toa Xairos 01:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I know I'm really behind on getting you my friend code, but my brother has another game in the Wii now which he refuses to let me take out and play Brawl or check my fc. Sooo I'm working on it, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Gmail Hey Auserv, do you have a Gmail account? If you do, could you send me the address? We need to develope better communication habits. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorta, I have a custom domain e-mail address that's supported by Gmail. I can use Gmail Chat though, if that's what you're interested in. Should I PM you the e-mail address on BZP? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Perfect..i might or will challenge you on monday or tuesday since my wii had sgnal problems with my computer and i just ordered a lan adapter.Toa Xairos 02:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Cool, sounds good. Still working on that friend code, lol. I'll try to have it by Monday at the latest. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Cool...so have you read the legends 11 ov bionicle? the ening creeped me out.Toa Xairos 01:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Personal Image Templates I apologize. I am very new on this wiki and did not spend much time learning about what to do and wiki policy. You can expect ,this done within the next few days. Nuparu1995 00:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) HIA! Hia! Are you ever on google anymore? =P I think we can revise our spoiler policy again. I want to talk to you about that whenever you're online. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Podcast Auserv, here is a Userbox, to show that you are a Bioniclepedia Podcaster. You can go ahead and put it on your userpage. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah cool, thanks. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:25, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::No prob. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 01:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Vote There's a new vote on the voting page. Go check it out, and leave your response. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Nice Job Thank you, but a lot(about a quarter or a fifth) of that was just helping PanakaLego with the new category, and I appreciate it. OsmiuMap 22:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) 2009 Questions With you being the chief editor of 2009 articles during this time, I was wondering if I could add character infoboxes or divide articles into sections (history, personality, powers & tools), and after these divide articles add the spoiler template. This would make an easier transition when the books come out and whatnot. lesovikk1996 00:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I would say yes, but I'm fairly sure that the spoiler tags don't work when they contain templates, section dividers, or even external links. If you can get around that somehow, feel free. If you can't, the spoiler tags take precedence over proper formatting, but by the time the first comic comes out (I think, I would have to ask the other admins to be sure), we can remove the spoiler tags. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was planning on using a section divider, then after a spoiler template. I was worried about character infoboxes, because pictures and the information in them are spoilers, so I wanted to know what the policy was on that. lesovikk1996 01:11, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, of course, why didn't I think of that? =P Yes, that's fine, and infoboxes are allowed to have spoilers, so go right ahead. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:18, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::There, I added an infobox and section dividers to the Raanu article, will follow up. Hope this is okay.lesovikk1996 01:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's great, thanks a lot. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) throwbopedia i have just created a throwbot/roborider wiki i need help creating it and stuff would you like to help? http://throwbopedia.wikispaces.com/ throwbopedia i have just created a throwbot/roborider wiki i need help creating it and stuff would you like to help? http://throwbopedia.wikispaces.com/ Requests for adminship Auserv, you might want to check out the requests for adminship page. Someone has four votes for rollbackership.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 16:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Atukamlitib Next time tell me on my talk page. I just noticed the whole Wikitroid thing. You know I am an admin there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Besides, it is my job. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Blog Nice blog,since toa still havent been hit with kal energy. Its happened to borok and rakishi but not toa. Out of interest does it take place during the entire Teridax-revealed-to-be-in-Mata-Nui's-Body drama, after or before?Vorak 03:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Inikafreak24 I just wanted to let you know. I am not Inikafreak24. I have no idea who he is. He is not me. I think he might be Atukamlitib. I asked Danny for an IP check.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :PF... You really need to stop concerning yourself over some vandal or two. It's part of the normal life on a wiki like this. And he probably chose to sound like your name because you give too much attention to vandals. Do not respond unless you disagree. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Small Correction Turaga means "Priest". >_< Explains why they were sued, huh? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, it was Chief, I'm off the ball today. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 05:10, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Somewhat Trivial Matters There are two articles that I wanted to ask you about, because there seems to be confusion in them. Sadra, the Ta-Matoran from Mahri Nui, seems to have acquired an ambiguous gender. I am under the impression that Sadra is a female, being referred to as "she and Idris". Also I was wondering if the rakishi/makuta powers listed are correct, because "heat resistance" sounds less plausible. Thanks Thanks for clearing that up. PerImage? How does the perimage work? I am baffled by this, i did not see it once when i was uploading. I thought the fact that on my pictures i selected "I took this image myself" would do.Vorak 23:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Creeping in my Soul- and- Check your email! Hey Auserv. You clearly havn't checked your email for a while, so I thought I'd just post here. I've officially left the fanfic world, so no more writing there. For a more detailed explanation, check your email(my new screenname is Lucien Pyrus, when I remember to put it on). Secondly, do you have the audio file for "Creeping in my Soul"? It's been taken off the website, and as I just got an iPod, I would appreciate the file. Thanks- --Firebird2660 The dark chronicler, Pheono! 18:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Chronicler Hey Auserv, when you've got the chance, could you add some stuff to the Bionicle:Chronicles of Bioniclepedia|wiki's chronicle page? We've got some stuff missing, and it's your responsability right now. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm on gmail waiting for you... I know you're online because we just made an edit at the exact same time. xD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Bpedia Chronicals I see you've updated the page, and if you don't add the blogs and the podcast, I'll keep bugging you like Panakalego did! Ha! LOL--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Would-have-been new sig D= It didn't fit the character limit, but it took an hour to make so I didn't want to let it go to waste. =P --''Toa''''Auserv''... {Story of the Dead | [http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=306744 Review]} [[wikia:c:bionicle|'BPAdmin']] :You could remove the link to BZP, it's huge. and later make it link to the story on CBW. Which, I'm going to start posting very soon. xD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) About the ads Look, i dont mean to speak as if i know everything about the ads, but the ads change based on person. Ads are shown based on what the user of the computer has been searching up. Perhaps there are 8-year-olds complaining about this, but for teenagers, leik most of the users i know of, this will be a common complaint. If im wrong plz correct me, the facts about the ads are generic and universal for the most part. Im just saying is all...Vorak 22:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Why are you not on gmail? >=O :I'm kidding. xD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::XD Sorry, it was late and I saw Riddles of the Great Beings was up so I just wanted to type it up, put it on Bpedia, and then go to bed, so I didn't bother signing on. I'm supposed to be doing math right now, so I'll sign on Gmail as soon as I finish that. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Birthday Happy pre-birthday ToaAuserv! :D http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 03:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Poo Slapper Read poo slappers user page. Disturbing isn't it! User:Kingdonfin OOps sorry. Lol. User:Kingdonfin Help! Do you think you could help me at my new wiki at http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com. Thank you for your time. About the Move.... Do u know if the blogs made will be saved? My guess that we can't link up with videos(.gif) and pics on other wikis as we can now, right?Vorak 20:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry The videos are Pg, but the same thing can be said of spaceballs, lol. The videos font work, they just act as links. It didnt work on an html experiment i tried. Whats a little harmless violence.:)Vorak 23:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) GTalk Can you get on now? I have something to discuss with you.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to discuss it tomorrow afternoon, I don't have any time tonight. I'm supposed to be asleep right now. XD ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Atukam That was quite a long conversation you had on unbionicle wiki and Atukam was right, you did keep your cool! I have some more info on Atukam... Lately, he has also been vandalizing bionicle reviews wiki. My fellow admin there, user:Andrew1219, blocked several acounts of his that were named more offensivly than "Atukam destroyed Auserv" and I highly doubt would make you laugh! If it would help, he has claimed that he wants a new start as a normal user on Bionicle reviews wiki and pleaded not to be blocked!?!?!?! :-S I don't know if you could possibly use this against him in a way so I'm just telling you this incase. Isn't there a way we can just find out 'Who' he is and ask the wiki staff to maybe... block him as a person not as a user, so he cannot create any more accounts under his name. -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! :I don't know what kind of deal you made with him, but you probably shouldn't trust him. He did promise he would never vandalize here again a while back, and you can see how that ended up. ;) And yes, there is such a thing, called an IP block. But with Atukam we cannot do IP blocks because his IP address is what is called dynamic, meaning it changes. So we block one of his IPs and it will just change and he can make a new account. We could block a range of IPs, but then we risk blocking innocent non-dynamic IPs. So basically we don't have that choice. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :The best solution is to block him when he vandalizes, revert his edits, and ignore his comments. Right now, he's loving all the attention he's getting over at UB. Just stop responding to him, and he'll go away. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 04:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I dunno if he will go away. He's pretty persistent. >_> ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I don't care what you think people nor do I want a response: If there's one thing you'll ever believe from me, I have never vandalized Bionicle Reviews wiki. That was Poo Slap because he told me that on his talkpage that he was Atukam Gorast Atukam and Atukam destroyed Auserv as a P.S. I don't know how to prove it to you but I have never vandalized Bionicle Reviews wiki. Poo Slap in other terms framed me. I do not want you to either respond or delete this message please. Go look on poo slap's talkpage on Unbionicle wiki the way it was before being deleted.--What sup 04:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. I left right as you typed that message. I was trying desperately to get Radio Disney on the radio in my room. I live a bit far away from my local radio Disney Station, but I got it. Abit crackly, but I got it!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Don't those articles get big fast. dinok 18:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC)User:Keighvindinok 18:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Signature Can you tell me how to change my signature????Superbrutaka07 15:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) can i have link to the new BPedia? Master Gresh 23:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :@ Superbrutaka: It's a long involved process; for now just copy someone else's and see if you can figure out how to modify it. Thank you very much, [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 14:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :@Master of mind: Doesn't exist yet, but it will be at bp.wikimetru.com, I believe. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Approval Noticing you're on there, could you please approve my account? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure how but I just tried something, can you see if it's working now? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::It now says at the top of the screen "Hey, mariogalaxy2433g5, you have 0 messages, 0 are new." I don't think it worked. =P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Bpedia's History Auserv, it is time once again to remind you to update the History! You left out the podcast and the blogs and all that. I'm going to keep bugging you untill you do it. When it comes to the podcast, mention something like, "In (whatever time it was), Pirakafreak24 had a random idea. He told Panakalego about an idea for a Bioniclepedia Podcast. He had already been doing one with his fellow admin at the Disney Channel Wiki, and he thought it would be a great idea for Bioniclepedia. Panaka liked the idea and so Pirakafreak24 created the first episode of the Bioniclepedia Podcast" or something like that. Besure and mention I got the idea from DCWIKI. Also mention the move.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "No Soup For You!" -The Soup Nazi 01:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Auserv? Oh, Auserv? Edit the history page. I'll keep bugging you!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "That's it! Like flaming globes! That's what I thought was so funny! That's not funny!" -Jerry 17:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Auserv? Where are you?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "In a Chianese restruaunt? Do they take money?" -Jerry Seinfeld 00:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. See my last message in the shoutbox. I'll do it tomorrow. :D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) A question OK, since you takes Panakalego's place as Site Leader at the moment, I'll ask you. I tried to register at the Wiki-Metru forums, it said I couldn't because I'm not certain age yet, does this mean that I'll not be able to edit the new BIONICLEPedia? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 20:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :No, you'll be able to edit Bioniclepedia regardless of your age (because the process for making an account doesn't ask you your age). As for the forums, I think it's against the law to solicit information from a child under the age of 13, so there's no way around that (besides just lying about your age, lol). But I'm not positive on that; I'll see what I can do about it. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::REMOVE YOUR AGE FROM THIS TALK PAGE INSTANTLY!!! w:Terms of Use. You could get banned from Wikia. Trust me, I visit the central wikia forums. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::I removd the age MG.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 01:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::But, I didn't tell my age, I said that I'm not ** years old yet. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 15:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::True, but still saying what age you are not yet is still violating the law. You are not allowed to give out any personal information at all untill you have reached the age of 13. Its against the law to do so.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 03:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, nope, it's fine if the child under the age of 13 wants to give out their information - that's on them. The COPPA only applies to the operators of websites who collect information about people (and age isn't included in that anyway - it's only information that can be used to identify the person). See COPPA's website for more information on that. Mata Nui, the real reason you shouldn't have your age on here is because Wikia requires you to be at least 13 years old to make an account, as MG pointed out with his link to the terms of use. Your account could be removed if a Wikia staff finds out your age. ::::::BTW guys, is there really any point in censoring the age when anyone can tell what it is by reading the conversation? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure by what you mean on that one Auserv, but I think you're missinformed. I saw on Wookieepedia that you have too be 13 in order to give out personal info. Makao is only 12 and he's gotten away with it. Its personal info you can't give out untill you're 13--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 04:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) (undent) Wait, I'm confused now. You say that you have to be 13 to give out personal info, but Makao is under 13 and has gotten away with it? Also, I'm fairly certain that it's not illegal to give out personal info under the age of 13; it's just frowned upon because if you're giving out information about yourself on a website and you're under 13, that website is potentially able to be shut down because of a violation of COPPA. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't mean it was illegal. I meant that Wikia doesn't allow personal info to be given out if you're under 13, but you can still have an account. :Also, why? Undent? I like indent?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 05:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. That's what I was saying. And undent is just a way of resetting the indents because it gets ridiculous when you have to type something like ::::::::: before a message. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::I know. I was just joking.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 22:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Link Hey Auserv, Could you please make a link to the page on which the names of all the Toas{admins}, matoran guards etc. Thanks, [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 14:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Lego Bionicle:Ranks. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Some thing to add on Mata Nui's page Thanks for the link, Auserv. Anyway, since you're an admin, I wanted to tell you to insert the following quote on Mata Nui's page that is [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 09:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) hello uh, hey, is there a manual of style? if there is, can you give me a link? thanks.--Bionicledude 19:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Demoted So... I demoted you. It seemed like you were OK with it, according to your comment here. I let you keep Rollback. Also, I lowered the protection of your User Page. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 09:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Possible Moving Back Firstly, of course you'd all be welcome back! About Toa Makao, I be happy to have him as a part of our staff. Bohrok Swarms: Looks like a good idea, but we'd have to talk it over. Constitution: That's basically the rules, but a little more exact, right? Chronicles of Bioniclepedia: Well, I guess we'd have to mention it some way or another. Anyways, I suppose you will think it all through, and make sure to inform all member before anything will get done, right? We don't want anything like the move from Wikia to happen again, with so many member disappearing. But as long as everything goes well, I think it looks like a good idea. Just as long as we make sure that it goes well, and all active members are well informed. Mata Nui 16:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :OK. Good. Anyways, as I told you on WikiMetru, I'll be away for most of the weekend (Although it seems like the message disappeared). Mata Nui 21:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you ToaAuserv! My name is LewaMataToaOfMischief! I'm kinda new to the wikia. 7 days old (Wikia age). If you want you can look at my blog if you want. Just don't click on Bohrok-Kal Chronicles 2: Evil in Metru Nui. I accidentally used that blog up. Anyway I hope to see you around the wiki! LewaMataToaOfMischief 17:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC)LewaMataToaOfMischief Auserv is inactive and will not answer. Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Sysop) 13:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleting Redirects I'm trying to avoid accumulating useless redirects. I've edited here for years, and I am still cleaning up redirects such as Nui (spirit), Nui (Great Spirit), Nui (Island), and so on. I want us to have as few redirects as possible. Plus our search bar automatically brings up page names as you write, so editors who search don't need to worry about whether the pages are plural or not; they can still find them easily. Hope that clears things up. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering, where was it said the Protectors were the islanders? I recall hearing that it was more likely they were jsut the heads of the villages, as a species of villagers would not be called "Protectors." So was it ever actually officially announced that that was the species name? Or are you just speculating like I was based on evidence? ::Look, I was just asking. No need to get so defensive. Thank you for clearing that up. :::hehe, yep. It's fine. Want to join my wiki? http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki BIONICLE: Audio Recently an editor posted some links to YouTube where a fan created audio versions of the BIONICLE books. At first I removed the links, since the project was fan-made. However, when the editor protested, I thought I would bring the matter to you and some of the other editors. What's your opinion on the matter? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Need Some Help Was wondering if you could put me in contact with Yuri Fassio. YJF is back to his claims about Yuri. I want to reaffirm that YJF is lying again. I'm asking you, since you were one of the individuals that contacted him years ago to debunk YJF's plagiarism of Yuri's MOCs. --Game Wolf (talk) 22:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC)Game Wolf